Wholesale Heart
by AnimeGamer
Summary: A very deeply angst story, based on a situation i'm facing. I dont expect reviews, I dont need them. I'm feeling rotten right now, so just click the story and read. That's all for summery. Just to note, this is a song-fic, but you dont need the song.


Wholesale Heart  
Short Story Fic  
By AnimeGamer  
  
*Accompanying song by P.O.P. (Part of the Problem), lyrics can be found at:  
http://members.aol.com/popmrjod/lyrics/wholesale.html  
  
The song (short version) can be found here:  
http://www.geocities.com/animegamer/pop-wholeheart.MP3  
  
Hope the guys of P.O.P. dont mind me using their song...is it okay Mark? Yeah? Nah? Like you guys care about this lil story anyway. It's angst. All angst. So much it'll make you sick. Heck, im sick right now. Just, if you wanna read, go right on ahead.  
  
**Disclaimer** The song might not be there if you see this story later down on the line. The song is subject to being removed on request of any of the members of P.O.P. This story is subject to removal by any staff member of fanfiction.net and/or P.O.P. This story is subject to alteration by those who might be identifed. Please e-mail me if you wish me to alter it.  
  
-------------------  
  
Everyone gathered, or at least, four of them. Sakura, Syaoran, Takashi, and Chikaru. The four of them just leaned over a rail over looking some part of the city. Many things had happened. Syaoran just returned from his leave from everyone in Hong Kong. There wasnt a celebration however. Eriol, whom became best friends of Tomoyo, and by this time were a couple, were forced to break up. Eriol was already in the air somewhere heading back to England. Only Sakura and Syaoran saw the reason why Eriol suddenly had to leave Tomoyo. Clow Reed was forcing him to. He broke a promise long made by Eriol to Clow Reed, even if Clow Reed was in a grave somewhere. Tomoyo took it hard. Extremely hard. She told Sakura to keep silent about the entire thing. Somehow however, Takashi found out and told everyone. Tomoyo talked to Takashi, but the only thing he did was make a bad situation worse. Tomoyo ran away from home, vowing to never come back to home, or anywhere near home. That was a week ago. Syaoran heard about it just then, as Takashi tried many plans to fix the situation, but there were none to see. Syaoran ignored Sakura, all of them knew what might, or could've happened to Tomoyo by now. It's that thought that scared all of them. Sakura cried twice because Syaoran mentioned it over and over, whom himself was overly concerned, he just couldnt leave two friends like that. Sakura didnt want to thikn of it again, to think what could've happened to her. All of them knew it was hopeless, but Syaoran, Takashi, and anyone else who wanted to join were going to try to fix the situation. But everyone's hearts were heavy, they knew...  
  
Never shine again.  
Never shine again.  
Never shine again.  
Never shine again.  
Never shine again.  
Never shine again.  
Never shine again.  
Never shine again.  
  
Thoughts of what to do came in one end and out the other end of Syaoran's mind. He knew it was impossible, but he had to do something. Maybe if he ran into Tomoyo, he can convince her to come back, even if it was a rainy day. Maybe...no, if he had more time, find something to say, he could bring her to her senses. Tell her everything is not over. That leaving everyone is making everyone stab each other in the back. That seeing her on a newspaper clipping will only make more newspaper clippings. The darkness can be prevented, if only you let others in to help you.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Eriol cursed at himself for making a promise like that. A promise he knew he wouldnt be able to keep. Clow Reed forced him to make a promise, a promise not to love someone deeply, he forced Eriol to leave England because himself and Kaho were starting to fall in love. Eriol cursed himself for getting caught. If he didnt get caught, he'd still be with her, he'd still be with Tomoyo. Then maybe, he'd wouldnt have to say goodbye, for all times sake.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Tomoyo laid somewhere within Japan. She cried softly to herself. Facing the pain by herself. She knew she had her friends to help her cope, but she wouldn't let them. She didnt want to bring them in to a bad situation, to keep them away. She cried again, having her latest dream starring Eriol, again. She dreamt of herself and him happy again. Nothing special was going on, it was only her and Eriol, happy. It made her sick however, it reminded her, that it was worth remembering her heart will...  
  
Never shine again.  
Never shine again.  
Never shine again.  
Never shine again.  
Never shine again.  
Never shine again.  
Never shine again.  
Never shine again.  
  
Sakura thought of the day she might see Tomoyo again. It'll most likely be on a rainy day. She thought of two things, she believed, with all her heart, that Tomoyo wouldnt blindly go into the darkness. She also believed if Tomoyo and Eriol were meant to be together, then they, by themselves, will find it.  
  
Syaoran kept thinking over and over what he could've done. If only he came back sooned. Maybe if he pleaded to Clow Reed to get Eriol to talk to Tomoyo once more. To convince her at least it's not all over. Syaoran felt he was responsible for everyone. For if it wasnt for him coming here, Eriol wouldnt have come, and everything would've not happened. The whole situation, of which he wasnt going to be a part of no more, left him with a destroyed heart, because he made Sakura cry twice, and for all he knew, she was most likely still mad at him. Maybe it was best if he went back to Hong Kong. Maybe coming back was a mistake.  
  
Takashi mulled over his thoughts. What could he have said differently to convice Tomoyo at least it's not over. He was mad at Eriol. He didnt see the reason why Eriol had to leave suddenly. All he knew was that Eriol left Tomoyo, even if Eriol himself said to Takashi that it was Tomoyo who left Eriol. It didnt matter anyway who left who, one was on the verge of the void and the other was disconnected from his light hearted soul. If only I could find something to say...  
  
Eriol kept cursing himself. To the point where it made him sick. He was overly concerned for Tomoyo, but he had no idea of knowing what was happening to her. He did not know of her disappearence, nor the things that can happen to her by herself. All he kept thinking about is that if he didnt get caught, he'd still be with everyone, he would still be happy. The thing was, he wasnt, he wasnt because he wasnt with her. He had no one to confide to, his friends were kept away with an outstreched arm. He didnt want to involve them. He didnt want them in the crossfire. He wanted to be alone.  
  
Unknowngly, everyone wanted to protect each other, but all that ended up happening is that everyone hurt each other. Only Sakura saw that everything was not so bad...not so bad...for they could be worse.  
  
Tomoyo held a half-torn letter. A letter she held on to, even with her heart shattered. It told her, that he would always be hers. Looking back to that day she got that letter, well, I guess looking back, the memory replaying over and over. Knowing now, that he lied, Eriol lied.   
  
So everyone took their time by themselves, heavy hearts on all.   
  
Well I guess it's good we'll say goodbye.  
  
-------------------  
  
This isnt dedicated to anyone. If you see yourself in here, cool. I ask though for those who do to not mention who they are. Bad situations can turn worse if you experiment. That is what I learned yesterday. It's horrible, to think that one little thing, can affect everyone you know. The the worse part, there is no way to prevent it, nothing at all. Now excuse me, I have to find someway to get my Angst feelings out of me, even if THAT is impossible. And please, dont ask me to continue this. I dont want to, esp. with the possible outcomes. I already know I made at least 3 people cry and hate my guts. Also, please dont ask me to continue my other series, CC: Homecoming. Im not in the mood to write. Not now. Maybe not ever. I feel sick. I feel really sick knowing im putting this up on FFN. I need to leave now. I'm not feeling good.   
  
-AnimeGamer  
-Silver (Ag+)  
  
  
  



End file.
